Secret Library
by R.Sakari
Summary: Tenten comes across a very old Library and uses it as an escape from all the choas that revolves around Sasuke. Little does she know... a little piece of the choas will follow her into the library. Who may that be? Sasuke Uchiha himself.


**(Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto! I repeat, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO )**

* * *

Secret Library

Do you feel like sometimes, you just want to shut everything around you, to just have some peace and quiet? Well I do right now, but I can't have that since I live in a place called Konoha. Sure there are places where it's quiet, but that clearly doesn't last long since we have a celebrity in this village.

Yeah, I'm talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

No matter how much you move, or how long you plug your ears… there will always be one person to mention Sasuke Uchiha… And you know what; I'm absolutely sick of it!! Sasuke this, Sasuke that… it's really driving me insane! There will always be girls that are fans of Sasuke, who love and adore Sasuke, and would do absolutely anything for the guy. This is pretty idiotic if you ask me…I'm not just talking about the girls, guys too! They would always talk about him also; believe it or not. "Sasuke is so strong! I wanna beat Sasuke! I will defeat Sasuke…" Yeah, it gets really annoying if you live in Konoha village all your life. Girls, guys… even TEACERS or ADULTs talks about this famous Sasuke Uchiha! For crying out loud what's so great about Sasuke Uchiha!?

"Tenten, what are you writing?"

Without realizing it, Tenten jolted from her seat from the unexpected visitor that was standing behind her. Tenten face became irritated as soon as she realizes who it was.

"Do your really have to scare me like that Lee?" Tenten asked in a annoyed look. Lee shrugged, scratching his bowl-cut head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to." Lee said apologetically. Tenten stared for a moment but soon gave a sigh and relieve her boiled up moment.

"So how'd you find me?" Tenten asked, slowly relaxing from her, not-so-long-ago heart attack.

"Where else would you be? The only person who actually goes to this old library is you." Lee answered. "Not to mention how you always come here."

Tenten shrugged, realizing that it was true. Tenten is actually the only person in this village that comes to this old rusted building that is called a library. Reasons why she always come here is because she knows that she can escape the world that always revolve around Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to finally find a place that she can escape to.

"So what are you writing again?" Lee asked curiously.

Tenten rest her head on her hand before answering, "I'm just relieving stress through writing." Tenten simply said.

Lee was a bit curious so he made a gesture to see if it was alright with Tenten for him to read her "stress paper."

"Knock yourself out." Tenten said, still having her head rested on her hand.

Getting her permission, Lee reached for the paper, and began to read. Once he was done, he looked at Tenten with his goldfish-like eyes.

"You're odd."

"Eh?" Tenten asked, a bit confused at the sudden statement.

"No- I mean you're really odd to actually dislike Sasuke Uchiha. I mean, he's like the most popular guy out there." Lee explained. "It's just odd to find an actual girl that doesn't like Sasuke.

"Well believe it because I'm seriously tired of the guy." Tenten said, annoyed. "I mean, I was threaten for accidently bumping into him from all his fan girls! One girl actually tried to throw a kunai at me! Can you believe it, a kunai!?"

Tenten was boiled up and Lee can tell that she was indeed tired of it all.

"Is that the only reason why you don't like him?" Lee asks, sitting down next to Tenten.

"No, there are other reasons why I dislike him." Tenten replied, in a bored tone.

Before Lee spoke he looked at the paper, "It says right here that you're tired of hearing about him… kinda harsh don' t you think?"

"Harsh? I've been holding it too long now… I had to let it out, even if its through paper." Tenten shot back.

"He's not really a bad guy… he may be distant but he has his reasons—"

Cutting Lee's words, Tenten abruptly stood up.

"Believe it or not, but Sasuke Uchiha isn't the only one with problems. You can't just always use his past as a excuse! Other people may have gone through even worse things than him!" Tenten yelled, creaking her voice louder with every word she spoke. Obviously, she was talking about Neji's past. "I…I really hate Sasuke UCHIHA!!!"

Lee squinted at Tenten's loud voice, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. "Shhhhh! don't you realize its suicide to say that out loud when fans of Sasuke's can be around ease dropping?!" Lee hissed, still looking around for any human body. Tenten looked to Lee.

"Like you said, I'm the only one who comes to this library, so don't worry." Tenten said, relaxing herself… yet again.

Lee straightens his back, realizing that Tenten was right; there was no living soul in this library… well beside Lee and Tenten themselves.

"Anyways, the reason why I came here was to tell you that Gai-sensei wanted to see all of us." Lee explained. He looked at the clock and realization hit him hard.

"IT'S ALREADY THAT LATE?! WE REALLY NEED TO GET GOING!!" Lee screamed in panic. Without time to organize her things, Lee had already pulled Tenten out of the library. And so… they both stormed out leaving nothing but dust and paper from their speed.

….

From the corner of the library, at the classic literature section stood a young man who was standing quietly in the shadows, and unheard. He slowly walked towards the table where Tenten and Lee were recently at. Noticing a piece of paper on the floor, he gracefully picks up the paper, and begins to read to himself. His stone face, slowly grew into a smirk.

"Interesting…"

The Next day...

"Look, it's the girl who purposely bumped into Sasuke." A girl whispered to her female friend. "She probably did that on purpose just to get his attention." The friend looked towards Tenten as she walked past them and began to give a snicker,

"She doesn't really have to do that, I mean her panda hair already attracts attention already!" Another girl joined.

Tenten walked through the busy streets of Konoha, being able to hear every single gossip she passed. Once again, Sasuke Uchiha was the high light of the day. Tenten gave a sigh.

"Annoying fan girls…" Tenten spoke quietly to herself as she became more distant from the laughing girls.

Looking around, from left to right; Tenten finally made her way to her destination. The old rusted library. Checking the surroundings, she quickly sneaked at the back of the building like she usually does, slowly opening the back window, and gracefully made her way through the window. Too bad for her, she accidently caught her foot on the window and tumbled the rest of her way inside the library. _Smooth move Tenten._

"Ouuchh…" She whispered in agony, rubbing her sore butt.

"You know, you could always use the door." A voice stated in front of her. Tenten ears perked up, and her eyes widen. There was actually another person in this library beside her?! Tenten hesitated to look, but resisting her fear, she slowly looked up to see who the speaker was. As soon as Tenten and the tall figure made eye contact, Tenten eyes began to widen even more than it has already. Because standing right in front of her was the guy she wanted out of her life. The guy she seriously hated. The reason why she came to this rusted up library to begin with…

Yeah, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tenten asked, in a very loud voice, still on the ground.

Grimacing at her loud voice, he looked down at her annoyingly saying, "It's a library, you should use your 'inside voice'."

Okay…That just angered Tenten even more! Not only did he just appear suddenly in a place that was _Uchiha free_, but now he's scolding her like a little child being bad in public! Tenten was furious. Tenten got up to her feet and was about to blow a circuit and seriously was about to cream the guy, but something happened. Something hurtful happened. Because of her "graceful" fall from the window, her ankle was somehow sprained. And of course, as soon as she abruptly got up; her ankle gave out on her and she collided on Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, now holding onto Tenten's small frame was bewildered at the sudden embrace. Tenten cringed at the pain that she was feeling on her ankle, but worse… that she was held by Sasuke Uchiha.

Feeling awkward, Tenten pushes Sasuke away, but because of gravity, it only made her collide on him once again.

"Let me guess, your ankle is sprained." Sasuke said sarcastically, giving an annoyed sigh catching her in his arms again. Tenten blushed.

"I can take it from here, just let me go!" Tenten requested angrily, pulling away awkwardly from Sasuke's grip.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said before letting Tenten body fall backwards. Tenten was shocked at his sudden release, but soon ready for her body to hit the floor hard. So she closed her eyes, ready for the painful impact. Surprisingly enough… there was no painful impact. Tenten opens her eyes, and as soon as she did, her eyes met with Sasuke's night orbs.

"Just kidding," Sasuke said with a smirk. It took Tenten a few second to actually understand what happened…

Sasuke did let go of her as she was falling backwards, but because of his fast reflexes he caught her arm and pulled her back in. Tenten wanted to scream at this guy, but chose not to since he was the guy who just saved her… three times. So she stayed quiet as Sasuke led her to nearby desk.

"Thanks." Tenten mumbled under her breath rolling her eyes in the other direction. Sasuke looked to her in irritation.

"It sounds like you mean it is so well." Sasuke said sarcastically, trying to prove his point. Tenten shot him a look but decides to slide it past them.

--

"I can't believe out of all the places that I would meet this guy, it had to be in my secret hiding spot…" Tenten mumbled to herself as she sat alone in a chair. "And to add the cherry on top, I had to even thank him! Arghh… I need to soap my mouth."

"Talking to yourself?" Sasuke asked from behind. Surprising Tenten, she jumped from her seat and whipped towards Sasuke.

"Don't do that!" Tenten exclaimed, holding onto her chest.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you can't blame me, I've been coming to this library without anyone else here, and I would expect no one to _be here_." Tenten answered, trying to hint something. Sasuke looked to her blankly.

"What are you talking about? I come to this library all the time." Sasuke stated.

Tenten couldn't believe her ears! "Wait… what are you talking about?! I come here all the time, and I never see you!"

"How would I know? Maybe you have bad eye sight." Sasuke stated in an irritated voice.

"What?!" Tenten screamed. _Did he not know her_?! She can hit a target from any distance and now he's saying she has poor eyes sight?! Wanting to let all this out and punch the living life out him, she instead… slumped down to her chair, placing her cheek on the cold desk mumbling. "Whatever…" She was in too much pain to fight back.

Sasuke stared at Tenten for awhile, while Tenten cursed under her breath with the "luck" she encountered. She thought that she finally can get away from all the talk about Sasuke Uchiha… but sadly, she was encountered with the real thing! Tenten gave a depressing sigh.

"Here,"

Tenten looked up to find Sasuke handing her a small ice pack. Tenten looked at it dumbfounded, with a stupid expression on her face.

"Wha-?"

"It's for your ankle." Sasuke stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It was a short walk from my house."

After basically shoving the ice pack into Tenten's frozen hands, Sasuke sat on the chair in front of her and rested his chin on his hand. He intensively looked up towards her.

"Well, put it on." Sasuke said, irritated.

Snapping back to reality, she quickly places the ice pack on her sprained ankle. Expecting it, Tenten felt the cold temperature seek through her injured ankle. Quickly enough, the pain began to lessen. Tenten turned to Sasuke who was still resting on his hand with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but to smile… this guy… isn't _so_ bad. Before actually stopping herself from saying this, she spilled out a soft,

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes immediately opened to look towards Tenten. Sasuke wasn't in shock, and he wasn't irritated either. He was just a bit _baffled._ Did… Tenten just thank Sasuke, and actually meant it? Of course, Sasuke didn't show his emotions, so through Tenten's eyes… it seems like he's staring _deeply_ into her brown eyes. This made Tenten blush and made her TOTALLY uncomfortable. But suddenly a thought came to her.

"No one saw you come in here, did they?!" Tenten asked in panic.

**(A/N: Way to ruin the moment Tenten…)**

Sasuke also brushed off the moment that they had and answered to Tenten's question. "I made sure no one followed me since I come here to get away from all of them."

Tenten looked up towards Sasuke. "You come here to have time for yourself?"

"Yes."

"You come here to clear your thoughts?"

"Yes…"

"And do you come here to escape the psycho fan girls that chase you?!" Tenten asked with even more volume getting more excited.

"Yes! How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, being a bit excited himself.

"That's because—" Before Tenten had a chance to finish her sentence, she heard a familiar voice call for her name.

"Tenten, are you here?" Lee's voice echoed in the library.

Tenten eyes widen, she doesn't know why but she does NOT want Lee to see her with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Quick!" She whispers, jumping from her seat and limping with one leg. "We gotta hide!"

Sasuke, quickly getting up from his seat, catches Tenten before she lost her balance again. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered back, awkwardly holding her body up.

"JUST HIDE!" She whispered frantically.

Lee calmly walked towards the corner, "Tenten?" He called once more before he came to the tables that Sasuke and Tenten were at. He shrugged as soon as he saw no one here. "I wonder where she is?" He asked himself.

MEAN WHILE~

"Why are _you_ hiding?!" Sasuke whispered angrily trying to adjust to the awkward position both he and Tenten was in.

"I don't know!?" Tenten whispered back, "I was in so much panic I went in with you!"

Sasuke and Tenten struggled to make room inside the tiny closest that they frantically jumped into after they heard Lee's voice.

As soon as Tenten and Sasuke heard Lee's footsteps come closer to the closet they were both in, they both put aside their differences and stayed absolutely still, and absolutely quiet.

Since the closet was for cleaning utilities, and in this case, just a broom and sweep, the closet was fairly SMALL. So imagine, Sasuke and Tenten, stuck in a small closet facing each other, body close together and dark. Yeah… awkward~

Tenten finally realized what kind of position she was in. She could feel Sasuke's heat against hers as their body was dangerously close together. Her face began to turn red, her heart accelerated making her brain spin.

Both breathing hard, Sasuke body froze as he felt Tenten body lean against his. He felt her small hands on his chest because of the position they were in, and was hoping that Tenten will not feel his heart beating extremely fast because all of the excitement.

"D-do you think he's gone?" Tenten asked, a bit shaken.

"Yeah, I don't hear anything." Sasuke answered quietly.

"Okay we should get—" Before Tenten could finish her sentence, she had already reached for the door knob and turned it. Because of gravity, both Tenten and Sasuke body fell on the hard cold floor.

"Ow… I've been doing a lot of falling today." Tenten said to herself, rubbing her head. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

As she looked up, she was surprised to see Sasuke on the ground, with his face beat red. Sasuke quickly turns trying to hide his cherry face.

"Are you blushing?" Tenten asked. Sasuke got up quickly, dusting off his clothes.

"No," he quickly answered, "It was just hot in there.

Falling for that very lame excuse, Tenten shrugs and manages to get up. Tenten looked down at Sasuke who's butt was still on the floor . She gave a sigh before having her hand out towards Sasuke. He looked at it for a moment, then back at Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'll help you up." She said finally, "Give me your hand."

Accepting the assistance, Sasuke gratefully took her hand. Their hands met, both grasping tightly on the other. And because of Sasuke's weight plus Tenten's injured ankle—Tenten's body surprisingly gave way. Both Tenten and Sasuke's face went in shock as both fell back towards the librarys' floor. Tenten, landing on top of Sasuke felt her body smacked against his.

"OW!" Both of them yelled, feeling the painful impact. Taking a few minutes to bring themselves back to reality from their recent knock-out, Sasuke looked to Tenten.

"Tenten,"

"Huh?" Tenten manages to say, recovering from her pain.

"Next time," Sasuke said, his voice creeping louder, "Don't offer help when you can't even stand by yourself!"

Tenten cringed at Sasuke's loud voice. Tenten looked up to meets Sasuke's gaze. Before she got to yell back, she suddenly stops. Finally realizing that she was on top of Sasuke and her face was inches from his, she froze completely. Sasuke noticing this too froze as well. What seems like minutes, Tenten and Sasuke locked on eachothers gazes. Sasuke's dark orbs stares intensively at Tenten's brown ones. Tenten widens her eyes as she gulps. Not because what kind of position she was in, but just the fact that being _this_ close to Sasuke, she finally realize that he was very attractive like most of his fans say. Sasuke held a straight face, as if analizing Tenten face features. Breaking the silence, Sasuke spoke.

"You're actually pretty cute." Sasuke stated bluntly, leaning in closer to Tenten. Tenten turns all shades of red as she forced her body away from Sasuke, pushing him back.

"Don't do that!" Tenten yelled, trying to hide her reddish face. As she looked back to Sasuke, she realizes a paper note that was next to his fallen body. It looked like it had come out from his pockets. Curious to what the very familiar paper was, she quickly reached for the paper before Sasuke could say anything. Once she unravels it up, she finally realized it was her long rant paper that she written about Sasuke. Her eyes widen before looking back to Sasuke.

Giving out a sigh, Sasuke looked up to meet Tenten's eyes. "I find that on the floor the other day." He answered, rubbing his neck, feeling awkward.

"Where...?" Tenten asked in a daze. Answering her question, Sasuke pointed towards a certain direction. Tenten followed his fingers and realize it was the exact place she had wrote it from the beginning.

"I kind of… lied to you Tenten." Sasuke admitted. Tenten looked up, her face filled with confusion.

"I told you that I come to this library almost everday." Sasuke said, looking down. "I lied. It was my first time that I've came here when I found you in this library writing that… and when you dropped it.I just used it as an excuse so that I can keep coming here."

"Why?" Tenten asked, finally getting her senses back. Sasuke merely shrugs, averting his eyes away from Tenten.

"Not sure. I guess I wanted to know more about you." Sasuke answered truthfully. He then broke into a chuckle, "When I read this, it was hard to believe that a girl in this village actually dislikes me _this_ much. Which got me curious about you."

Sasuke stood up, slowly reaching for the paper in Tentens hand. Once he had ahold of it, he began to read aloud.

"… it gets really annoying if you live in Konoha village all your life. Girls, guys… even teachers or adults talks about this famous Sasuke Uchiha. For crying out loud what's so great about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tenten cringed as he read the words she had written down. Feeling a bit of guilt, her shoulders sulk lower and lower.

Sasuke looked up from his reading, to look to Tenten who's head was held low.

"You know… I'm glad I took the chance to step foot in this dump thats called a library." Sasuke said. Tenten looked up, as she witnessed Sasuke slowly looking back to her. His dark eyes were sincere, and a smile had formed on his face. "I'm glad because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen this letter…" He said, moving the letter back and forth, "… and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to talk to you."

Tenten brown eyes were blank as she stared back, meeting his night eyes.

"Well, since I'm such an annoyance to you, and this is your 'escape from it all' place, I'll get out of your hair." Sasuke said, handing back Tenten the note. Tenten took the paper, as she watced Sasuke's back, walking further away from her.

Suddenly surprising even herself, she grasped onto the paper for courage, before she yelled, "Sasuke!"

Not taking another step forward, Sasuke looked over her shoulders to see Tenten.

She had her head low, with her bangs covering her expression. "You can stay…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, not sure what he had heard.

"I said you can stay." Tenten repeated a bit louder than before. She looked up and saw Sasuke having a puzzled look on his face. Looking the other way, Tenten smirked. "I guess you're not as annoying as it seems to be." Tenten stated.

Tenten slowly looked back to Sasuke who had looked to the floor, trying to hold a smile. Tenten face brightens, limping a step closer to Sasuke.

"Just keep this library a secret." Tenten said, putting her index finger to her lips. "I don't want your fans to coming to this place."

Sasuke chuckled, "Right."

Tenten smiled.

"After all, this is _our_ escape from it all."

* * *

**(A/N: Hey :D I just wanted to write another Oneshot of Sasuke and Tenten! xD Gosh, i can't get enough of this pair :) Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading, and also for reviewing. I appriciate all the reviews you readers has given me. It motivated me to write more, so i did! haha Anyways, tell me what you think of this oneshot. And just for a little hint, if you can pursuade me enough, i might make this oneshot into a chappie! So Review review review! Oh, and i take any requests also. Just name your favorite couple, and if i have time, i shall write one just for you! well, of course if i like the couple... haha Anyways, ta-ta for now, and make sure to leave a review!)**


End file.
